


Fashion Sense

by Khylara



Series: The Rooms In Pete's House [11]
Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: M/M, Peterick, Post-Hiatus (Fall Out Boy)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:48:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22313530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Khylara/pseuds/Khylara
Summary: Pete is cleaning out his closet. Patrick helps. Prompt - closet
Relationships: Patrick Stump/Pete Wentz
Series: The Rooms In Pete's House [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1601686
Kudos: 6





	Fashion Sense

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to Google some of Pete's poor fashion choices - they're all on there for anyone to see.  
> And see if you can guess the shout out to another fandom buried somewhere!

Patrick watched as Pete began pulling clothes off of hangers and putting them into boxes. "About time you got rid of some of this," he commented, smiling. He nodded toward the pale blue polo shirt in Pete's hands. "I think you last wore that to a concert in 2003."

Pete looked at it and grimaced. "I think you're right. I'm not sure I liked it even then." He folded it up and added it to the pile. "I remember that. Wasn't that the bingo hall? And weren't we late for it?"

"We were late for a lot of them back then. I think we were having engine problems with the van." He paused. "Why did you save some of this stuff? I know you've moved at least twice. Most people use that as an excuse to get rid of things."

"I had people pack my shit and move it last time, remember? We were in the middle of a tour and it was a hell of a lot easier." At Patrick's look he shrugged. "I've got money. Might as well use it."

After a moment, Patrick nodded. "Point taken." A look of horror crossed his face as Pete pulled out a pair of plaid shorts next. "Where on earth..."

Pete cut him off. "I don't know. And no, I don't know why I kept them, either." He added them to the box. "I think they were a gag gift from Joe." 

"They look like old man boxers," Patrick added, taking a closer look at them. "And you actually wore them?"

"There are pictures. Unfortunately. And you have no room to talk," Pete retorted. "Some of the stuff you wore was just as bad."

"I have an excuse. I was a teenager with absolutely no fashion sense," Patrick said. "I also got rid of most of it." He grimaced as two Clandestine t-shirts were added to the mix. "Good God, those are ugly."

Pete shrugged. "They paid the bills for awhile anyway." He straightened up. "You could help."

"You don't want my help. I'd toss it all and start all over again." He watched as Pete pulled out a black leather mini skirt next. "That's not yours."

Pete shook his head. "It was Ashlee's, I think. Sometimes her stuff got mixed in with mine." He put it in a seperate pile.

"You save her things?"

Pete looked up. "I keep a box of her stuff. I keep meaning to give it to her but I keep forgetting. I'll just add it to that." He was just about to ask if Patrick did the same thing when he remembered that the singer wanted no memories of his ex wife and his failed marriage. "I'm sorry, baby. It completely slipped my mind."

Patrick managed a faint smile. "It's okay. I forget most days, too." He paused. "I'm glad you still get along with Ashlee. You should, after everything."

"It just turned out that we were better friends after the smoke cleared and the fighitng ended," Pete said as he pulled out a brightly colored Clandestine hoodie off a hanger and added it in. "And there's Bronx. He doesn't like to see us fight."

Patrick nodded. "What are you going to do with it all?" he said, poking at the box with the toe of his shoe.

"Not sure. Goodwill, maybe? Trash fire? Having Hemmingway bury it in the backyard?" Pete shrugged. "There are all sorts of options."

Patrick watched as Pete pulled several skinny black ties off of a hanger and came up with an idea. He held out his hand. "Here. I'll take those."

Confused, Pete handed them over. "What are you going to do with them? The only time I've ever seen you wear a tie is for music videos and award shows."

Patrick thought for a moment. "Hands up," he said. "Put your hands on the bar."

Eyes wide, Pete did as he was asked. "What are you going to do?" he asked, his breath catching in his throat.

Patrick answered him by winding the pieces of silk around his wrists and tying them secure. "There. How does that feel?"

Pete stared. "Good," he finally said. "Really, really good."

"Not too tight? You're okay like that for awhile?" Patrick pressed.

"Yeah." Pete suddenly licked dry lips. "What are you planning to do?"

Patrick stepped closer, his hazel eyes bright with lust. "I kind of like you like this all tied up." He looked Pete over; the bassist was obviously aroused. "And you definitely do, don't you?"

"Yes," Pete breathed. "Please, Patrick...baby..."

The singer slid a hand down Pete's chest, pausing at the waistband of his jeans. "It's okay," he said as Pete shivered. "I've got you. All you have to do is say and I'l stop." He gave Pete a kiss. "Green?"

Pete immediately relaxed; they had played similar games before. "Super green." He was in Patrick's capable hands and he was safe. He could relax.

Undoing Pete's jeans, Patrick pushed them off his hips, letting them puddle around his ankles. "Very pretty," he said, brushing a finger over the bat heart tattoo before touching the tip of is cock. He swiped at the tiny bead of moisture and tasted it. "Mmm...delicious."

Pete stifled a groan as he watched. "Damn it, Stump. You're killing me here."

"Well, we don't want to do that. Unless it's the little death," Patrick said smiling as he dropped to his knees. He looked up. "Watch. You damn well better keep your eyes on me." With that, he took the entire length of Pete's cock down his throat.

Pete let out a hoarse cry as he was surrounded by warm lips and tongue. "Oh, God...please, baby...Patrick," he moaned. "Good...so good. Don't ever stop."

 _Never,_ Patrick thought as he sucked, taking Pete as deep as he could before drawing away. _Love you...love you so much...my Pete._ he held his hips steady in order to keep him from thrusting out and choking him. _I've got you, my love. I've got you._

Pete groaned, his head falling back. "Baby, I can't," he groaned. "I'm gonna come."

Patrick sucked harder, putting everything he had into drawing out Pete's pleasure. He let out a muffled groan of his own as he tightened his hold on Pete's hips, looking up just as Pete looked down.

Their eyes met and that was all it took. With a hoarse shout, Pete came hard, his entire body shaking with the force of his release. Patrick swallowed greedily, being careful not to miss a drop. God, he loved doing this...

He drew away a moment later, swiping at his mouth with the back of his hand as he swallowed the last of it down. Grinning, he looked up. "You okay up there?"

"Marvelous," Pete managed to get out. "Come up here. Let me kiss you."

Patrick stood up and pressed his lips against Pete's. "You like?"

"I like very much," Pete said softly. "I love you."

"I love you, too." Patrick said. Reaching over, he pulled several of Pete's white leather studded belts off of the shelf in front of him. He dangled them in front of Pete's nose. "I'm going to use these on you next. Okay?'

Pete swallowed hard and nodded. "You can use anything you want."


End file.
